Yugioh fanfic Abandoned rewrite
by iloveaj
Summary: all credit of this chapter and probably most chapters will go to EmiEmi96 please check her out haha so i might do some of this but please read this one thanks and she supported me and helped me we will be friends forever haha :D
1. Chapter 1 Yugi running

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is a re-write of the story, enjoy :D

It was midnight as Yugi Muto was sprinting through the city of Domino. He ran faster and faster, however he knew they would eventually get him. But that had never stopped him before. There were five of the bullies and one of Yugi, this means there was no escape. His legs were thumping and his chest was sore from the panting from running. He had hoped that the bullies wouldn't catch him, because if they did, he would be in a world of trouble.

The darkness of the midnight sky made it harder for Yugi to see his path as his vision started to blur. He knew he couldn't keep going, 'But I have to!' Yugi thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head slightly and dashed up the street, thrusting his legs forward!  
*BANG*

Before he knew it, he was on the floor with a huge mark on his head, rubbing it, Yugi opened his eyes and looked at the obstacle in his path. His path for survival. Gazing up at the tall, bulky man, he saw a vicious smirk appear on is face. The man's eyes were narrowed and filled with fury. "No!" Yugi yelled.

"No one can save you now!" The taller man boomed.  
"You get 'em boss!" One of the bullies said as they managed to catch up to the two teens.

'Boss?!' Yugi screamed inside his head, 'Oh no! I'm going to be pulverized!'  
The leader of the bullies growled in victory, but it also had a hint of aggravation. He chuckled afterwards seeing Yugi squirm around on the floor. The barbarous bully grabbed Yugi's collar and lifted him up with ease. He then lowered Yugi onto the ground, still holding onto his collar and dragged him across the strong concrete floor. They took him into a darkened alleyway, similar to the one he had been running in earlier. Although this time, it seemed more sinister and dull.

The through him against the wall as he struggled out of their grip. He made a run for the door, dashing past the bullies, when suddenly one lunged towards him; smashing him to the floor, hearing a large crack inside of him. He screamed in terror and agony as they brutally punched and kicked him in the guts. "P-Please! S...Stop!" He mumbled in pain as they ignored his cry and continued the onslaught.

Tears of terror rolled out of his eyes as he attempted to block out the pain, he may as well endure as much of it as he possibly can, because it's not exactly like anyone is going to help. Yugi had been ignored by his friends and even Yami had been ignoring him due to the attention he had been attracting! It had been months since the ceremonial duel, and Yami got to stay, even though he lost. So, he got his own body and enrolled at Yugi's school. When everyone had seen him, they were all over him. The boys envied him, the girls loved him. This caused him to become unnoticed as the pain was inflicted on him daily.

After two hours, the bullies departed from destroying Yugi, physically, mentally and emotionally. He laid on the floor for a while, but eventually managed to muster up the remainder of his strength.

"Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow!" One of them said, their voices echoing down the dark abyss.

Yugi staggered towards the park and threw himself on one of the benches, examining his surroundings. The rain was gushing it down from the almost-black clouds above him. It smashed against his whole body, but he just shrugged it off and didn't care. "Hey are you okay?" A voice said from behind him. The voice was engulfed in sorrow and guilt as Yugi looked up towards the mysterious voice.

"Yeah, I-I'm p-perfectly fine." Yugi said, struggling to force a smile on his face.

"You don't look fine to me, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes...Yes, Bakura. I'm c-completely sure."

"Well then, you'd better get home. It's extremely late."

Bakura leaned over Yugi and helped him up. "Yeah. Okay. I will."

Yugi strolled home as he was shuddering in the freezing rain of the midnight sky. The moonlight was covered in clouds and the streetlights were dimly lit.

Yugi had managed to come home and he heard his 'friends' laughing and playing Duel Monsters. Joey came out looking at Yugi with an irritated face before yelling at him, "Hey, Yug'! Where ya been!?" Before Yugi could reply, Joey yelled again, "We actually had to get up off the sofa and get ourselves som' sodas! SO GO GET US SOME MORE!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Yugi whimpered as he ran off to find some more sodas for them. Afterwards, he rushed upstairs and threw himself on his bed. 'I can't take it anymore!' He boomed inside his head. Instead of staying, he opened the window and jumped out of it, landing on the pavement safely below him. He started to walk along under the heavy rain and found himself in the park. He ran over the to benched and leaped along them, however something caught his leg and he tripped over and landed in the mud. Previously, he had scraped his arm from landing on the concrete floor when he jumped out the window and so he noticed that it was bleeding. He started to quiver in fear and in dread as well as shivering from the cold night.  
He felt a light touch of a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to notice Bakura was standing there, Ryou too. Yugi had started to bawl out crying as Ryou asked him, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

"We should get him home." Bakura mentioned.

"No!" Yugi yelled. "I-I don't want to go back to that hell-hole!"

Both of the teens with silver hair looked at each other with bewildered and startled faces. "Come with us then, Yugi."

"O-okay."

Ryou and Bakura helped him up as they walked home, to Ryou's.


	2. Chapter 2 hurtfulness

As Yugi walked with Ryou and Bakura, he noticed there were strange silhouettes following him. Yugi started to walk slightly faster, however he was still in pain from the torture and the suffering that he had been put through...

A small group of the mysterious figures came out from the shadows in front of him. They crept up and said, "Hey, Yugi... We wanna talk to ya. Come 'ere!"

"N-No! G-Get a-a-away from me!"

The figures revealed themselves as they walked out of the shadows. Yugi had realised who they were... They were the bullies from before. They cackled menacingly at his reaction towards them and they kept coming closer and closer. As he turned to dash away, one of them grabbed his arm with extreme strength and an iron grip. He was prevented from running away as they pulled him towards them viciously and let go of his arm; throwing him on the floor.

Yugi's eyes were drenched with tears as they rolled down his face. The merciless bullies glared into his lilac eyes which were coated in hopelessness and anguish as well as fright and panic. Bakura quickly grabbed Yugi and pulled him towards himself in a protective manner. "Leave. Him. Alone." He said in an enraged tone. "Get out of here and stop picking on people weaker than you." He continued, his voice sounding furious, and his eyes filled with rage and fury.

The leader stepped forward, fearlessly and looked Bakura in the eye. "Oh, yeah? Who's gon' stop us?"

"I will, you coward."

"No you won't. We're stronger than you, punk! And your other 'friends'" The bullies face was a crimson colour, you could see the anger inside of him building up and ready to be unleashed onto Ryou, Bakura and Yugi. "Boys, let's show 'em how it's done..."

The other boys leaped out from the shadow, grabbing Ryou and Bakura just before they lunged into the leader's face and smashing him. Their smirks were smirks of victory and cruelty. They dragged them into the dark abyss of an alley and forced them to watch Yugi get beaten up as they were restrained and held back. They through jabs at him and pushed him on the floor, grabbing onto his collar and smashing his face with their cold hearts and their metal-like punches; rapidly bashing Yugi.

As soon as they were satisfied, they stopped torturing the feeble boy and watched his limp body trying to endure the agony. Although it was just too painful and excruciating. It felt like he was attacked ruthlessly by loads of wild animals, even though that's basically what happened. The bullies were ruthless and they were animal-like. Their piercing eyes and their piercing fists broke his spirit and snapped it in two.

Yugi eventually passed out from the torment and pain as his body had shut down on him, preventing him from moving. Seeing this, Ryou eyes were leaking heavy amounts of water as he couldn't do anything. He was completely powerless. Bakura wasn't crying, instead he was thrashing against the people who were restraining him; he had been doing this for ages now, even though he was exhausted, he was determined to help out Yugi and get revenge on those who were beating him.

Just watching his body lay on the floor was painful enough, but not as painful as it really was for Yugi. They had eventually let Ryou and Bakura go as they scuttled back into the shadows to never be seen again, however they would be seen again. Just not right now. Bakura and Ryou dashed towards Yugi's motionless body and Bakura carefully picked him up, careful of any broken bones. "H-He needs a doctor..." Ryou sobbed.

"I know." Bakura said as they walked towards the nearest hospital.

They barged into the hospital with Yugi's limp and weak body in their arms. "He needs a doctor!" Ryou yelled in panic.

"Room 101 that way!" The receptionist lady gestured to the left with a shocked expression on her face. Seeing the poor boy's soul shattered as he was unconscious was just disgusting. Who would do that to a vulnerable young boy?

The reached the doctor's room and he told them to lay Yugi down on the hospital bed. He used x-rays to check for any broken bones, luckily there were none. Unluckily he was unconscious and in serious pain. The doctor pulled out some buds and put them in a special cleaning liquid for his body, he then cleaned the cuts on Yugi's body as the unconscious boy twitched in fear. He then gave Bakura and Ryou some painkillers for Yugi to take three times a day. "Your friend is in serious pain, take these painkillers and give him them three times a day; when he wakes up in the morning, before dinner and just before he sleeps."

"Okay, thanks." Bakura said, picking up the lifeless boy and walking out the room along with Ryou at his side.

When they reached the apartment, they placed Yugi down on the sofa, and went to bed themselves.

The next day, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi weren't at school, Seto Kaiba was the only one to notice whereas Yami, Joey, Tea and Tristan didn't notice Yugi, they noticed Bakura and Ryou weren't there; they didn't care about Yugi anyway. They only avoided Yugi as well as making fun of him. Also, they usually made him do everything, like before when Yugi came home and they demanded him to get them sodas. "I think we should go visit Bakura after school." Yami mentioned.

"Good idea." Joey commented.

After school, Yami, Joey, Seto, Tristan and Tea walked over to Bakura and Ryou's place. They were completely oblivious to Yugi being there, instead of him being unconscious, he was asleep. When they arrived at their apartment, they noticed an unwanted guest on the sofa. Unwanted by them of course, not Bakura and Ryou. "Why is he here?" Yami asked sounding offended and rude.

Bakure glared at Yami before shouting, "Be nice to him or LEAVE."

"I would honestly rather leave." He muttered.

"What was that?!" Ryou interrupted

"I'd rather leave." Yami said louder.

"You're so ungrateful! Yugi has done so much for you! He has risked his life for you previously, and this is how you repay him!?"

"Calm down, Ry." Joey said.

"DON'T call me Ry, and do you realise you're crushing his hopes and his dreams?! Don't be such a *bleep*" They all stared at Ryou with a shocked expression, even Bakura. He had never heard Ryou be so assertive before.

They suddenly heard a bleeping noise from the kitchen "Oh gosh, my pie!" Bakura said after the silence.

"My roast!" Ryou wailed.

They darted into the kitchen like lightning striking the Earth with its might. Yami walked over to the couch after seeing them gone, he pulled Yugi by his hair and threw him onto the floor with extra power, as Yugi hit his head on the table, causing him to hiss in pain.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost and found

Yugi woke up after being tossed onto the floor before whimpering in pain, "T-That... That hurt.." He looked up to see a man taller than him smirking at him. His ex-friends were standing in front of him. He saw Yami on the couch, grinning evilly at him and thought that he must have done it. Tears started to shed from his eyes as he only started to sob louder. He still couldn't get over the fact that his friends had betrayed him a while ago.

"Shut up, ya li'l runt!" Joey hissed. "Stop cryin', ya big baby!"

Hearing this, Bakura ran straight into the room, his eyes were narrowed, they were just like piercing darts. He noticed Yugi on the floor crying as the others were silently cackling to themselves. His eyes softened seeing this horrible sight, but they continued to pierce the others' eyes as soon as he looked at them, "Yugi! Are you alright?"

"Why do you even care for him?!" Tea snapped.

"Because yesterday, he was severely injured. He could have died!" Bakura yelled, anger rising in his voice as he continued to glare at the menacing teens. Seto looked surprised at Bakura's rage. He knew that Bakura was Yugi's true friend; a friend that no one could have ever been. He thought that Yami and Yugi were inseparable. But he was wrong.

"Bakura, tell us this, has Yugi been using us?" Seto questioned.

"What?! No! Yugi would never do that!" Bakura retorted, his eyes coated in rage which melted into his voice.

Yugi started to cry out in pain as the agony urged through his body, arms and legs. Bakura noticed this and pulled out a painkiller which Yugi had to take regularly; three times a day. The pain from previous events weren't just physical pain, they were mental and emotional pain too. Bakura picked Yugi up, carefully, and carried him towards Bakura's room - gently laying him down on the bed. As if by magic, Yugi had fallen asleep and his cries of pain ceased.

He then stormed back down towards the cruel and malicious teens. Before hissing at them, "All of you... Leave! Leave RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright then!" Yami replied, shouting. "Let's go guys! You can take care of that... that pathetic RUNT, but when I'M done, he won't even LIVE here; it will be like he NEVER existed." Silence filled the room as Yami's face had a shocked expression at what he had done. He knew he couldn't take it back and Bakura's face had turned into piles of fury and rage. However Ryou came in and laid his hand on Bakura's tense shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

He stormed out the door as his friends followed him out too. All but Seto. "Bakura?"

"Leave!"

"Wait! I just want to tell him I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"Yami doesn't know what he's doing. He'll be sorry!" Bakura yelled, raising his fist into the air.

"Yugi has been hurt in more places then his body, Seto." Ryou said. "You can help, Seto, however he may not trust you at all."

"I'll do whatever I can to earn his trust. Thank you for allowing me to have a second chance, I only hope Yugi feels the same way. By the way, what's he doing right now?"

"He's sleeping. Yesterday... some bullies beat him up terribly. They... They restrained me and Ryou and forced us to watch him getting smashed. We could feel the agonising pain he was put through. It was awful."

The next day, Yugi still wasn't at school. Afterwards, Seto hurried over to Bakura's place, eager to make it up to Yugi. When he got there, Yugi was eating; when Yugi saw Seto, he was surprised, not with joy, with fear. "W-What a-are you d-doing here, S-S-S-Seto?"

"Yugi, I am here to make it up to you. I am awfully sorry of how me and the others put you through previously; especially Yami. Could you give me a second chance?" Seto begged.

Yugi stared at him blankly for a moment, wondering if this was a joke. Taking his chances, he replied with, "S-Sure."

"Oh thank you, Yugi!" Seto cried out, tightly hugging Yugi. Yugi hissed in pain as Seto gazed back down to him, "Oh sorry..." He said, realising that he had hurt him in the process.

"It's... fine." Yugi smiled weakly.

"The others don't know what they're doing, I'm sure they'll be missing you too." Seto said with a laugh, followed by Yugi's adorable chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4 Yugi's followers

The next day arrived quicker than expected and Seto arrived at Bakura's apartment with Joey and Tristan following. Seto hadn't realised they were following him, he was oblivious to what they were going to do next.

With brute force, Joey and Tristan burst into the apartment and noticed Seto was looking after Yugi. They stood there with their jaws dropped in shock and their eyes were locked onto Seto. "What the bleep are you doing, Kaiba?!" Joey yelled.

Hearing this, Yugi went into a state of shock and snapped his head towards the shouting of one of his ex-friends. Yugi looked absolutely petrified. "P-Please! Don't h-hurt me!" He begged, his eyes leaking tears of fright and panic.

Joey walked over to the ill-fated boy and grabbed his hair, he yanked him up and glared into his eyes, piercing his soul, "I'll do whatever I wan' with you, 'Kay?!" He hissed.

"Joey. Stop it, I'm looking after him whilst Bakura and Ryou are out." Seto warned.

"So? Not my prob'em."

"If he's all beaten up, Ryou will cut me into tiny pieces, and Bakura will end up sending my soul to the eternal torturing hole, the Shadow Realm."

Joey didn't care much for what Seto said, instead he smirked cruelly and flung him against the cold, solid wall. He then walked over to Yugi and picked him up once more and started to punch him rapidly and viciously like a wild animal! Just at that moment, Bakura walked in along with Ryou who stood still, frozen for a second. Their hearts were beating rapidly as the welcoming smiles on their faces turned to malevolent frowns. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura's narrowed. "What the hell is going on here?!" Bakura roared, watching Joey and Tristan freeze at the moment. They turned around to see Bakura's merciless frown and Ryou's callous expression.

Ryou and Bakura charged up to Joey and Tristan, grabbing them by their necks and throwing them outside, ruthlessly. After that, they darted over to Yugi and helped him stand to his frail feet/limp legs. Yugi attempted to hide his tears, however Ryou swiped his blood-coated hair out of his face and noticed the tears. "How bad are you hurt?" Ryou asked sympathetically.

"I-I'm f-fine... They... They just s-scared me. T-That's a-all." Yugi protested.

"Yugi..."

"Th-They said that the-they would do w-whatever they want with me..."

Bakura placed him back on the sofa as Seto watched, unable to do anything. Ryou examined him for any fatal injuries as he came across a large purplish-blue bruise on his cheek. It shone, making it look even more fatal than usual, due to the light above reflecting onto Yugi's beaten body. Ryou touched the bruise on Yugi's cheek which caused him to twitch frantically. "They'll pay for this..." He murmured, angrily.

The next day came and Yami entered Bakura's apartment along with Joey, Tristan and Tea. They saw Seto alone with Yugi as they walked over towards him. Yami put his hand on Seto's shoulder which caused him to flinch and snap his attention towards the gang. "Hah! Look at this. Seto's gone soft!" Yami sneered. The others laughed menacingly along with Yami which caused Seto's face to turn a crimson red with anger and frustration.

"You're a traitor, Seto. How could you even like that weak, freak of a boy?" Tea shouted, questionably. "We ALL agreed to never go near Yugi again! Don't you remember?"

"You heartless people don't know what you're doing to him!" Seto responded, gesturing towards Yugi. "You're crushing him!"

"Yeah, right. He's never been hurt by us!"

"GET OUT!" Seto yelled. "Just GO!"

Yami grinned, evilly at Seto's fury and lunged over towards Yugi, grabbed him and darted towards the corner of the room. He held Yugi in a headlock as he threatened, "You come any closer, Seto, and I will kill him."

"Oh no you don't!" Seto attempted to dive at Yami with full force, however he was caught and restraint whilst being held back by Tristan and Joey. "Get off of me!"

"Give it up, Moneybags!"

Miraculously, Bakura and Ryou walked through the door; he saw the postion Yugi was in, in Yami's arms as he was about to break his neck. They also noticed Seto trying to stop them, despite his efforts they restrained him. "Hey!" Bakura yelled, dashing towards Joey and punching his cheek at full power with his mighty fist. Simultaneously, Ryou leaped towards Tristan and knocked him to the floor, leaving them both rubbing their heads as they were picked up by their collars.

Bakura and Ryou dragged Tristan and Joey towards the door and they threw them out, making them land head-first on the pavement. Seto ran towards Yami and caught him off guard as he jumped on Yami and pounded him to the floor, dropping Yugi on the floor and out of Harms' way. Seto then dragged Yami by his collar, slightly choking him, and threw him out of the door. All of the teens outside of the apartment were staring in shock as they had just been beaten up by them. Yami wasn't in shock, he was furious.

They turned their attention towards Tea and glared into her eyes as she backed away slowly. "Leave..." Bakura growled, holding up a fist, "I don't want to hurt a girl. You're lucky I didn't send all of you to the 'Shadow Realm' to get eaten alive."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry... I just wanted to say to Yugi that I'm sorry... I just wanted to help him. Yami has no idea what he's doing to poor boy."

"Why?!"

"I just want a chance... Just one chance please; Yami's jealous!"

"Jealous..?" Yugi asked, "How can Yami be jealous?","He's never been jealous of anyone before, Tea."


	5. Chapter 5 yugi kidnapped

Yugi just continuously stared at the wall, not daring to look into the eyes of the previous bullies. One question that Yugi could never answer was why they bullied him in the first place if they only wanted to help him. Shaking off that question, he spoke out loud with another, "He's j-jealous?"

"Yes... Yami is very jealous of you, Yugi. That's why he's doing this to you, Yugi. Because he wanted friends. But he doesn't want just anyone, only us; not you. He doesn't even want you to come near us or have anything to do with us. Even Joey and Tristan are siding with us now. They're coming to help us tomorrow. Is that Okay?" Tea questioned.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes which meant that Yugi was just deciding what to say. He was speechless. However, he decided that he was going to give them a second chance. So, he nodded to what she had said before saying, "Y-yes... I-I'd like to give them a-a second ch-chance."

"Wonderful!"

"And Yami..."

"What?"

"I-If he comes to his senses..."

"Oh, alright..." Tea and Bakura said, uncertain of why Yugi would want to do that. They know that Yugi had a heart of gold, but they didn't know he was that kind to give Yami a second chance. He had been mentally torturing and physically hitting Yugi for a long time now. Yugi's statement had confused them all, leading them into deep thoughts of why.

"Well..." Seto said, breaking the continuous silence. "I have to go now... Kaiba business. Bye."

"Yeah, so do I - But not Kaiba business." Tea mentioned.

"B-Bye..." Yugi waved as they walked out the door and left the building.

"Bye, Yugi." They called back as they exited.

That night when everyone was soundly asleep, the door opened, quietly. Dispersing from the shadows came the mysterious and malicious men who crept through the building, unnoticed and unheard. "Hurry up with the ransom note!" One of them hissed, silently. His face filled with anger, yet within that anger was a victorious and a menacing smirk.

"You tie him and gag him whilst I write the damn note." The other one said, angrily.

"Okay! Okay! God you're so dumb..." He murmured. "Why do I have to work with you...?"

One of the men grabbed Yugi carefully so he didn't wake up. Then, he wrapped rope around his arms and legs and sluggishly tightened them, making sure that he wouldn't wake up, no matter what. He then pulled a black cloth from his pocket and tied it around the sleeping boy's head, covering his eyes. In addition, he wrapped rope around his mouth so then he couldn't scream for help or make a sound.

The evil man cackled as he picked up Yugi and threw him into a sac; carelessly waking him up and causing him to panic, hyperventilate and cry. Not exactly like any tears would escape due to the blindfold being too tight to let even a single drop out from it. Instead, it just coated the material itself. "Hey! I got the kid, you done with the note?!"

"Yeah, now shut up! We gotta get outta' here!"

The other villainous man left the note on the table where it could be easily spotted, even by the blind eye. They grabbed the sack which contained Yugi and dragged it across the floor as they sprinted away, without making a racket.

They flung Yugi into the back of the truck and slamming down the trunk as quick as they could before setting off for their hideout where they would torture him and make his life a living hell...

Yugi was in so much shock and panic right now, he couldn't move and he could barely breathe. The air around him was stale since there wasn't enough air in the sack which he was mercilessly hurled into. His vision blurred as everything became fuzzy. He could feel himself drifting off again as he eventually fell unconscious.

When the car had come to a sudden halt, Yugi managed to stirr awake slightly as he felt the hands of the vicious enemy dragging him away. Terror filled Yugi's soul as he had an awful feeling of what was about to happen, even though he wasn't completely sure was going to happen; only that he wouldn't like it. "Come on! Get him to the hideout already!" One of them bellowed with a dominant voice.

"Shut up!" The other yelled back.

Yugi had noticed that they entered a peculiar building, due to the surrounding area being completely void of all life and pitch black. The little light which shone through the bag had disappeared. He knew that this wasn't going to end well.

The cruel men tossed the sack onto the floor which caused Yugi to fly out of the sack and hit the wall behind him. They walked over to him and pinned him to the ground as they took off his blindfold. Yugi saw the men's eyes and only his eyes. Both of their eyes were filled with hatred and disgust and Yugi lay there almost unconscious and practically dead.

One of the men had a midnight blue eye colour, whereas the other had a crimson red colour. Their eyes were basically piercing Yugi's soul with every second that had passed...

The man with blue eyes came closer to Yugi and callously kicked him in the stomach which made Yugi throw up onto his shoes. The blue eyed man looked at Yugi as if he were some piece of beep on the end of someone's shoe. "Why you little...!" He screeched, punching and kicking Yugi even more as Yugi yelped in agony and pain. The abuse came to an end as soon as Yugi had stopped squirming and squealing... He had passed out...

The men's mission had only just begun...


	6. Chapter 6 Yugi's love

Yugi's eyes had opened as he began to wake up in an unfamiliar place. The place was endlessly dark, but Yugi's eyes adjusted within a matter of minutes. The boy had realised this wasn't Bakura's apartment and gasped in horror and small tears dripped down his face. He had remembered about what had happened last night and whimpered. His whimpers had fear hidden within them.

"Quiet, Kid!" One of the men bellowed, he appeared to have midnight-blue eyes which pierced through Yugi's soul and made Yugi cringe and turn pale at the sight of them.

Yugi tried to ignore him and continued to sob. Just then, the other man who had red eyes, just like the colour of blood, brutally kicked him in the ribs. They heard a loud crack as the red-eyed man's foot came to contact with Yugi's fragile ribs. His eyes widened as he screamed in pain, causing both men to smirk at his desperate screeches.

They took their masks off revealing their evil grins, though Yugi could barely see. "W-Why... are you d-doing this... t-to... m-m-me?" Yugi sobbed, hissing in pain.

"Because, Yugi, we can. Besides, we'll get a lot of money for you from your pathetic friends if they really care about you". The blue-eyed man said as both men cackled menacingly, directing their laughs at Yugi.

"W-Why me?!", Yugi whimpered, "Why not anyone else!?"

"Shut up, and don't ever yell at me like that ever again!"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

Both men's face turned red with anger as the man with midnight-blue eyes came closer towards Yugi, which made Yugi realise and regret what he had done. "No! Please, s-stop. I-I'm sorry!" Despite Yugi's cries and screams, the blue-eyed man came closer and closer towards him, giving him a cruel sneer whilst narrowing his eyes. "Please!" He continued, his voice sounding more desperate than before.

He now leaned over Yugi as he was curled up into a ball, writhing in pain from his ribs. "If you ever do that again, I will kill you!" He said in a threatening, but mockingly friendly voice.

"O-Okay... Y-Yes... I-I-I promise!"

"Haha! Jole, you showed him his place!" The red-eyed man laughed.

"J-Jole?" Yugi stuttered.

"Shut up, Kid! To you it's blue master or blue eyes!" The blue-eyed man yelled. "He is known as red master or red eyes!" He gestured towards the red-eyed, frightening man, whose eyes were even more piercing than the blue-eyed man.

"Y-Yes, B-Blue M-Master."

Yugi was still tied up, therefore he couldn't move when the cruel men had abused him.

"B-Blue Master... Please, m-may I have something t-to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Why should he?!" The red-eyed man spat, venomously.

"Because we want him to be alive if they will give us the money." The other one sighed. "What do you want?"

"A-Anything, Blue M-Master."

"A-Alright. I'll make you one. DON'T even think about taking advantage of this.", "What would you like in it? Mayo, Pickles, Tuna, Ham, Roast Beef, Peanut Butter or bananas?"

Yugi calmed down slightly before he spoke out, "Bananas and peanut butter, p-please."

"Alright."

The blue-eyed man left as he went to prepare something for Yugi to eat. Simultaneously, the awful red-eyed man walked into the room and walked towards Yugi, leaning down so he was eye level to him. Yugi felt inferior to the malevolent man as he had control over Yugi's fate, whether he'd live... or die... "I hid those things, so he will be a while. That means I get to torture you more!" The red-eyed man announced, viciously.

"N-No... Please... No!" Yugi whimpered like a frightened puppy.

The red-eyed man grabbed an item off of the shelf. The item was a blank-white bottle with a blue label on it. Yugi couldn't exactly see what it was, because his vision was still blurred from the abuse. He walked back towards Yugi as he smirked, criminally as the boy. Yugi realised the item was bleach as attempted to back away even more, but he couldn't back away further, due to the fact him being up against the wall.

"Don't worry, it tastes great..." The villainous man said, sarcastically.

With one hand, the cruel man opened Yugi's mouth with one hand and prevented him from breathing. He poured the bleach into his mouth and held his head up so it wouldn't spill out. However, Yugi was determined to spit it out so he frantically squirmed around, trying to stop him, but the man slapped him and said, "It's swallow or die!".

The other man with midnight-blue eyes walked into the room with Yugi's sandwich on a plate, but nearly dropped it as he saw what the red-eyed man was doing to Yugi. He saw Yugi squirming around, trying to cease the torture, even though it didn't work. He also saw the other man cackling cruelly as he watched Yugi writhe under him.

He quickly set the plate down on the table beside him and rushed over to them. Red-eyes saw this and jumped up, he sprinted towards the other side of the warehouse. Despite his efforts, the blue-eyed man lunged towards him, tackling him to the ground, forcing him back over to where Yugi was. "Explain to me, WHAT you were doing?"

"Giving him something to drink..."

"N-No!" Yugi exclaimed, "H-He was forcing m-me to drink b-bleach...!"

"Shut up, Kid!" Red-eyes boomed, causing Yugi to flinch.

"No. Yugi, tell me what he was doing, NOW!"

Yugi quickly explained to blue-eyes what he was doing, giving exactly every detail of what happened to him.

Blue-eyes turned to Red-eyes and shouted, "Must I remind you WHAT will happen if he dies?!"

"Hey, it's fine!" Red-eyes countered. "He would have swallowed it if he wanted to live..."

"Can I-I please eat n-now?" Yugi whined, quietly.

"Yes, you can. Sorry about that..."

Blue-eyes picked up the plate with the sandwich on and slid it across the floor to Yugi, untying his arms and legs in the process.

Yugi quickly ate it and fell asleep afterwards from being exhausted. At that moment the blue-eyed man had realised something. He loved Yugi; he didn't want him to get hurt. He was appalled at himself for hurting him, guilt struck him as he attempted to shake it off...


	7. Chapter 7 Yugi will be loved

The man with midnight blue eyes gazed at Yugi's peaceful sleeping form before tying him up again, then leaving to talk to the cruel, red-eyed man. "I saw the way you looked at him, Jole! You can't fall in love; especially not with a... a-a child!" The callous red master blurted to the other man.

"But-"

"No! We have to get rid of him, now!"

Blue eyes stared at the ground with a somber expression. Red eyes stared back at him with a vacant expression, not caring about his parter's feelings. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over and one of his legs bent back in a triangular way against the wall. He then pushed himself off of the wall with his leg and made his way over towards his partner.

"Jole. I know you must love him, however we need to do our job. For Yami."

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"W-Why is he so cruel. Cruel to the young boy. His innocent eyes explained everything to me, Crimson."

"Jole-"

"WHY CRIMSON!?", Jole yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why must we hurt him. Why must he make us do this to Yugi. He's just too adorable. I-I can't go through with this. It's just... It's so wrong."

The man with blood-red eyes thought about it for a minute, taking in all the information that he had just received from his friend. He had seen the innocence and the purity in the younger boy's eyes, even though he blocked it out. He hadn't realised how wrong he had been to Yugi previously. He closed his eyes and lowered his head for a minute, considering his next speech.

"Alright." He whispered.

"What?" Jole sobbed, forcing back the tears, trying to be strong.

"Alright, I believe you, but Yami... Yami-"

"W-What about him?"

"Yami lied to us?"

"I-I guess so."

"He's just... a defenseless little boy. A boy... a boy seeking tranquility and peace..."

"Y-Yeah."

"That's it." He snapped, rage filling his eyes. "We're taking him back, right at this moment!"

"You love him too?"

"Yes - well only like a son."

Spontaneously, both men darted to the living room without making a noise, they really didn't want to wake up Yugi who was sleeping in harmony. They carefully picked him up and placed him in the car, but only after Blue-eyes had entered the passenger seat; placing Yugi on his lap so that he could sleep blissfully.

They arrived at Bakura's appartment and Yugi was still asleep. They hadn't known that after all he has been through, Yugi could actually sleep serenely. They'd have expected more twisting and turning throughout his sleep, but that never happened; and they were glad for that.

With Yugi in his arms, the blue-eyed man left the car shortly after the red-eyed man had left. They quietly walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door only to be greeted by another younger boy with another boy stood behind him. One of them looked as if he had been crying as if someone extremely close to them had died, although that's what it felt on the inside; awful. The taller boy looked equally sad, even though he was amazing at hiding it.

The boys had appeared to by Ryou and Bakura. Ryou was too dismal to speak as the tears choked his voice away, therefore Bakura spoke instead of him. "Y-Yugi?!"

One of the men with piercing, red eyes stepped up and bravely spoke with a tone full of regret, "We're awfully sorry we did this-"

"Who are you?!" Bakura yelled venomously, his tone filled with the lust for murder.

"I'm Crimson, he's Jole. Like I said, I- We're sorry about this. A guy named Yami payed us to do this. He told us that we needed to do this. But we really are sorry! We'll do anything to make it up to you and Yugi!"

"Alright." Bakura retorted, acknowledging his sorrow and guilt.


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares

"So, Yami told you to kidnap him?" Bakura asked, surprised why anyone would do such a callous crime against an innocent boy, who had done absolutely nothing wrong. Especially Yami. He was put in a shock of disbelief as to why Yami would go to extreme measures; and what for?

"Yes, honestly he really did. Why do you ask that?" Crimson asked, his tone of voice becoming more and more bewildered.

"Because... he used to be Yugi's friend. He resided in the puzzle; however when he got his own body, he took everything from Yugi. His friends, his innocence... He even made Yugi feel awful about himself, he's completely crushed!" Ryou whined, not wanting to look up at the face of a criminal, even though he decided to change his ways. "Also, he got beat up - badly - by bullies which made him pass out. Once he even thought that I was Yami! He even thought Joey and Tristan were there to completely destroy him." He added. "We had to tell him who we were and it took a lot of persuasion."

Jole and Crimson stared at Ryou in disbelief as they were taking in all the information, processing it through their minds bit by bit, wondering who would be so cruel and disgusting to do that. Jole was the first to finish comprehending all the information, so he spoke out saying, "Whoa, that's awful. He must be so overwhelmed right now. No wonder he's always frightened."

"That's correct. He really is annihilated, mentally."

"Well." Crimson said jumping straight onto his feet. "I will do anything to help him."

"I will too." His partner said.

"Okay. Thanks."

A while later Yugi started stirr back into reality when panic got the best of him. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened, he didn't even have to time or strength to register where he was. Instead he just held his in between his legs and started to hyperventilate, whilst saying, "W-What?!"

"It's okay, kid. You're safe." A gentle voice spoke, trying to sooth him from his terrified state.

Completely overwhelmed, Yugi had fallen back asleep, ignoring the angelic-like voice which came from someone who he didn't bother try to recognise.

A couple of hours later he managed to wake up again. This time he saw figures sitting all around him, staring directly in his path as his vision managed to return from its hazy state.

"I-Is he okay? He's been asleep for a long time!" Came a peculiar and familiar voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jole."

"W-Whats g-going on?" Yugi asked, wearily; feeling dizzy and confused from all of the people sitting around his lifeless form as he slowly started to raise his head upwards. "Y-Yami? J-Joey? Tristan?!" He continued, unable to breathe regularly now. The pupils of his eyes shrinking in fear of his enemies, the thought of them and what they did to him sent shivers down his spine, forcing uncontrollable tears to slip down from his large, amethyst eyes, all the way down his delicate face.

"No, Yugi. It's me and Jole. You knew me as red-eyes, but please; call me Crimson."

"J-Jole... Where-"

"Right here, Yugi." Jole reassured.

"We're here too Yugi, it's me Bakura with Ryou, remember?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I remember.

"Okay, Yugi, do you feel better?" An unknown, yet slightly familiar voice asked.

"S-Seto?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Well I am here."

"O-Oh, J-Joey?"

"Um... No."

Yugi took a deep breath before giving his final answer, "T-Tea?" he asked, sounding even more confused than before.

"Yeah." She said, "It's me."

Yugi let out a gasp as he tried to move backwards, only to be stopped by the back of the sofa he was laid on. "W-What are you doing here?!" He questioned, fearfully. He was frightened of what horrible thing Tea might do to him.

"...I came to see you."

"D-D-Don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you. Although you should get some more sleep, you seem really tired.

"I guess you're right."

Yugi closed his eyes gently and slowly before falling asleep in a relaxing manner, drifting away from reality and falling into the never-ending pit of harmony and peace. Falling away from all of his problems...

"Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping!" Tea squeaked.

"I know, right?" Jole chuckled.

"We should let him rest for a while, he's really tired." Crimson mentioned.

"Don't you think it's a shame Tristan and Joey haven't come around though?"

"I know, Ryou. It's awful."

"Don't you guys think it's kind of weird that the kidnappers just returned Yugi? I mean why would Yami hire them, but why return him?" Seto quizzed.

"We are right here, you know. Also, we kidnapped him because that punk, Yami said that he was a bully and was also a murderer. He also said another bunch of ruthless rumours about him and convinced us to brutally beat him and kidnap him. He also said that we would get a lot of money if we held him ransom. However Crimson was all in with the idea, and I wasn't. He had no idea what he looked like and who he truly was, whereas I did. I was reluctant and he was persuasive."

"Oh, so you just realised how defenseless he was?"

"Yeah."

"Guys, let's go." Bakura said. "He needs to sleep."

"Alright." They all said as they departed and left Yugi to sleep, peacefully.

Throughout the night, Yugi constantly started to twist and turn which was then followed by whimpering and thrashing. The noise was pretty loud, considering that Bakura and Ryou (who are heavy sleepers) managed to hear. The quickly raced down to see what that noise was just in case Yugi was in serious trouble, but when they got down there, they saw Yugi having an awful nightmare.

Everyone else had woken up due to the noise and they decided to move in closer towards Yugi in an attempt to wake him up, however he attacked them subconsciously, during his sleep; Ryou gave up, because it was no use. So Seto ran over and shook him wildly, flailing him, trying to awaken the frightened form.

Yugi's eyes shot open like a bullet wound impacting on someone's skin. He lay panting from exhaustion and terror as his horrible nightmare haunted his mind, poisoning it with its cruel imagery.

"Yugi! What happened?" Tea squealed in panic and dread.

"I-I'm f-fine." He muttered, silently as he started to recover.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, monotonically.

Yugi didn't answer, instead he started to cry as the images mentally beat him up.

Ryou and Bakura noticed and walked over to give him a gentle hug and calm him down. The rest followed Bakura and Ryou's lead and everyone joined in, stopping the tears from forming and falling in Yugi's eyes.

"I-I..." Yugi whispered in anxiety. "I had a nightmare, w-where... everyone turned their backs on me... A-And I-I got beat up all the time, again, a-a-and... a-and..." Yugi sobbed, unable to continue.

"It's alright, Yugi, we won't. We promise."

Silence had fallen upon the teens as Yugi's eyes drifted away, falling once more and so did his soul to be cast away from reality...


	9. Chapter 9 Yugi's nightmare came true

Yugi had woken up in the morning as the sun shone brightly in the sky engulfing the beautiful world in its golden beauty, welcoming the new day which had just arrived. He felt much refreshed after a somewhat peaceful nights sleep which made him feel much better. He decided that he would go out for a walk after he had gotten approval from Bakura.

As he walked throughout the city, he had noticed that he was being followed by mysterious figures; so, he decided to power-walk back over to the apartment.

As soon as he arrived, nine figures jumped out and grabbed him with their iron grip which made Yugi recognise them quickly, easily and immediately. He tried to run, however their grip was just too strong for his feeble efforts. He shouted for his friends, "Ryou! Bakura! Seto!" Even though he thought they wouldn't have heard him.

He saw that Yami was with Joey and Tristan along with other bullies from the school and their leader had surrounded him and locked him in position. With a click of his fingers, Yami sent Joey and Tristan charging towards him, tackling him to the floor on impact with a great THUD.

The considerable amount of pain Yugi was feeling made him scream and cry in agony, he only wished they'd stop, nevertheless, they wouldn't. Even if he begged, and screamed, and cried even louder than he was right now would stop these brutal bullies from getting their satisfaction any time soon.

"Shut up!" Joey yelled viciously whilst dragging him into an alleyway which had blocked out the sun from the towering buildings to make it look darkened and frightening.

"N-No! I-I won't l-listen to you! I-I don't have to!" Yugi squealed in panic.

Joey just punched him in the stomach using all of his power and might which forced Yugi to go flying into the ground, only to be picked back up and thrown towards the other end of the blackened abyss.

Yugi became completely exhausted and gave up. He knew that they wouldn't stop. He knew that they loved it when he screamed, squealed and struggled under him. He knew that he was inferior to the relentless teens.

"Haha!" Tristan laughed. "Look at him, he's already been defeated. I thought he'd put up more of a fight. It's fun to watch them squirm around." He continued, his tone getting more and more cruel as he stepped closer towards the helpless boy who laid in defeat on the floor. Giving up on everything.

"Let's get 'im" One of the bullies yelled in victory.

They all stepped forward, unleashing their fists or fury onto the defenseless and frail boy until they were satisfied. Although it was only two hours, it seemed as it was two days for young Yugi.

"Let's go. He's not worth it anymore. Let him die in his own pool of blood." Yami spat.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind.

They all turned around, flames thrashing through their demon-like eyes as they all saw a furious Ryou.

"Ha! What're you gonna' do about it, pipsqueak?"

"He's obviously our next victim." Yami spoke, venomously.

Two bulky bullies came up from behind Ryou who was distracted from the enraged emotions he had and leaped on top of him, rendering him helpless like Yugi who laid on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey! Get OFF!" Ryou boomed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nope." Yami teased. "We can't have you talking whilst we beat you up!" He put a finger to Ryou's lips in hope to seal them, making Ryou's teeth be shown and attempt to bite him.

Yami flinched and jumped back quickly so his finger hadn't been bit off. He then growled at the constricted boy before saying, "He's got a lot of fire inside of him. How about we extinguish the fire and demolish him like we did to THAT over there?" He gestured towards Yugi's lifeless body.

"Don't you dare!" Ryou raged.

Yami and Tristan were already walking closer and closer to him, smashing their fists into their hands as a threat before they lunged their fists into his body, forcing blood to spew out from his mouth and the cuts he had from the skin which was pierced and grazed from the powerful punches of anger and hatred.

Three hours later, they had stopped the torture and left him lifeless as his 'punishment' was worse than what had happened to Yugi for being pathetic. They had been left in their own pools of gruesome blood. The thick, red liquid had dyed their clothes to a crimson colour as they both laid motionless, not caring whether they lived or died. Dying right now seemed perfectly fine to ending the misery they had been put through...

An hour later as Bakura was taking a walk to see where Ryou had ran off to, he could smell the awful scent of blood. The thick, gross, metallic scent which filled the air in its gruesome smell. There he saw Ryou and Yugi. Lying next to each other in pools of blood. He gasped in horror as he quickly called an ambulance for the two unlucky souls who had been put through terrorizing torture and misfortune...

Five minutes later, the deafening sirens of the roaring ambulance came rushing around the corner as the speed of light, dispersing paramedics from it as they pulled out stretchers to carefully take away Yugi and Ryou along with Bakura who waiting in the back of the ambulance for them to awaken or at least arrive at the ambulance where he would wait for them to come back from their unconscious minds.

They managed to awaken a few hours later to notice Bakura standing by both of their hospital beds. "Wh-Where am I?" Yugi asked, stirring slightly.

"I-I don't know..." Ryou mumbled.

"You're at the hospital, I saw both of you lying in a pool of blood in the alleyway. Don't worry, the doctor said that you can come home when you two woke up." Bakura mentioned

"Alright, l-let's go."

"You guys have to wait for the doctor's approval first."

"Alright..."

At that moment, the doctor walked in to see that Yugi and Ryou have awakened. He peered down at his clipboard and smiled a warm and cheery grin whilst nodding towards them, "You may go now if you'd like, but take it easy and get some rest."

"A-Alright."

They stepped out of bed nearly collapsing again, however Bakura had leaped towards them as they fell onto him, clutching on his shirt. He chuckled slightly as he carried them both over his shoulder before arriving at home and setting them down on his bed.

Both boys fell asleep peacefully to recover from their awful adventure today...


	10. Chapter 10 Batrayal

And that's where Yami walked in with an evil glare.

"Yami?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief as their eyes grew wide as they saw the depraved man enter the building.

"Well, well well." Yami hissed. "Looks like you found my victims." He continued, smirking, before he licked some of Yugi's and Ryou's blood off of his frozen-to-the-touch hand with victory. "Did you miss me?"

"You b***!" Bakura screamed, lunging towards Yami. Suddenly, he was held back by powerful figures which jumped out from the bleak shadows!

"What the hell is this?!" Yelled Jole as he too was gripped from the monstrous bullies from behind, just like everyone else.

"It's payback for not carrying out orders!" Out of the blue, Joey and Tristan came from behind Yami and grabbed him with full force as he thrust around in their iron grip; only to be held down even tighter, with much more force. "Get off me!"

"First!" Joey yelled, venomously. "You call off the bullies.".

"Then!" Tristan continued, finishing off Joey's sentence, "Leave, but if you come back..."

"We'll go for all of you!" They threatened, simultaneously.

Their fists uncontrollably raised and smashed Yami in the stomach, causing him to screech in pain from their mighty, powerful punches. After that scene, Tristan and Joey had hoped he got the message, and threw him onto the floor. Yami called off the bullies and picked himself up, crawling out of the door, holding his side for support whilst limping out.

"That went well..."

"Yeah, but I think, Yug's gon' be frightened of us now."

"Yeah. We'll make Yami open his eyes though."

Yugi and Ryou woke up a while later with an aching pain in their head, back, arms and legs. Hell, they felt pain everywhere! "W-What happened?" Ryou asked, attempting to stand up, but failing and falling in the end. His legs were unresponsive and dying in agony. The others were relieved to see that Yugo was alive, but they were slightly dying on the inside seeing him m*** in pain.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head in hopes to soothe the pain, even though it just made it worse. "Huh? Hey guys, what happened?"

Yugi turned pale as he scanned the room and found two familiar faces he wished to never see again; Joey and Tristan. "Easy there, bud', we ain't gonna' hurt'cha." Joey mentioned with guilt.

"Yeah, don't worry. We stopped Yami from hurting you again." Tristan reassured.

Yugi sighed in relief, not wanting/daring to speak. He slightly calmed down again, before falling asleep; knowing he was going to be alright, and be safe. Now that he has Joey and Tristan, two new strong and sturdy friends, he would be safe and protected. But for how long?

Ryou fell asleep in unison with Yugi next to him, whose arm was leaning against him just so Yugi could use Ryou's soft, kitty-like, fluffy hair as a pillow.

"Heh, he really is adorable when he sleeps."

"Tell me 'bout it."

The others fell asleep soon after, oblivious to the menacing figures which stormed the house, quietly, like ninjas, taking Ryou and Yugi... Yami smirked under his mask as victory is his...

Will he have his revenge, or will his friends save him in time?


	11. Chapter 11 Gone

Yugi woke up again, his vision still hazy from the dreams he had whilst he was asleep; however when he woke up and his consciousness flew back to him, he noticed that he wasn't in the same apartment he was at previously, his eyes widened as he scanned the room for any exit, though the room was completely black! The place around him was very strange and peculiar, but when Yugi attempted to move, he was held back by sturdy, metallic chains.

His eyes adjusted to the threatening darkness around him as that was when he realised something. He was in Yami's underground hideout... 'Oh no!' He thought, his heart thrashing wildly in his chest when he saw a figure sat next to him. The figure next to him had slightly-tamed, slightly-wild hair with his eyes half-open as if he was fighting for consciousness. His amber eyes glittered and gleamed like the sun coming over the horizon. Tears had slid down his face as he gave a hopeless expression. The figure's pale skin could have been easily spotted due to colour which resembled the colour of snow. The figure was Ryou.

Yami and his 'goons' walked in the room bringing Ryou out of his deep thoughts and into full-consciousness which then led to a small groan. Ryou growled lightly at Yami with a face full of disgust and that was when Yami turned to face the white-raven haired boy before yelling, "Shut up!" At him.

In retaliation, Ryou yelled back, "No!" which made Yami stride up to him and punch him in the face as hard as he could! Yugi just gasped and eyed them, stunned. Yami laughed a malicious laugh and walked towards Yugi before crouching down to meet with his eyes on the same level. Yugi's eyes widened as he came closer and closer towards the weak and somewhat paralyzed boy on the ground.

He grabbed Yugi by his star shaped, tri-coloured hair. Yugi forced his eyes away, but Yami made Yugi look into his piercing, beady eyes by bending his head back as far as he could with his stength, nearly snapping Yugi's head off of his neck. "Well, look who we have here? An unwanted, low-life, weak, fragile, stupid, tiny, boy." Yami spat venomously. "I'm going to make you sorry for interrupting my plans!"

With complete rage, Yami dig his clenched fist into Yugi's stomach causing him to flinch and gasp for air. Yugi turned pale and after a while he passed out from the sudden loss of air and the sudden gain of pain.

Yami smirked and turned towards the fear-struck Ryou and did the exact same as he did to Yugi, but to Ryou; only this time Ryou didn't pass out until more blows were dug into his snow-coloured skin. Ryou screeched in pain for minutes until his body eventually gave in and shut down, temporarily...

Meanwhile...

"What?! They're gone! Everyone, they're gone!" A brooklyn accented boy shouted in grief and panic as he noticed that Yugi and Ryou had gone missing.

"Wha'...?" Tristan said, confused.

They all got the message as soon as they walked into the room seeing that Ryou and Yugi weren't there in their naturally relaxed sleeping position as usual at this time of the early morning. "Where are they?!" Bakura boomed in a possessive and protective tone. His eyes were narrowed showing no mercy as he had a feeling that it was to do with that b*** Yami.

Crimson and Jole just stared at each other with shock that looked as if they almost got hit by a bus coming full speed towards them, only skimming them and missing them by one centimeter. All the while, Tea just looked around, frantically for a ransom note of some kind or at least something which tells them who did this and where they were... Tristan just stood there, blaming himself for what had happened with Joey yelling at him in a reassuring way. "Tristan, it wasn't your fault! We all fell asleep and we're all gonna' find him!

Tea ran back up to them revealing a note which was in Yami's handwriting... This could only mean one thing...

"You are all wondering where Yugi and Ryou are, aren't you? Well, Yugi and Ryou are in MY world of pain! You want to save them?! Well tough, you can never find where we are... But if you do, we'll be waiting... But hurry up; time's running out for those unwanted fools."

"What the hell?!" Joey wailed out of anger and frustration whilst punching a wall to the side of him.

"It's our fault!" Tristan cried.

"No, it's not our fault!" Tea retorted.

"I know where they are." Seto mentioned.

"Where?!"

"Remember Yami's underground base? I think they took him there..."

"Well then. Let's go check it out and find them!"

Meanwhile...

Yami continuously punched Ryou furiously as Ryou battled with his consciousness to stay awake and stay alive. The dreadful battle needed to be won, and Ryou's determination was a major impact on his moral and will. He endured the hit, refusing to look into Yami's eyes... Unfortunately, Ryou had to pass out. His body was exhausted and his stomach was in excruciating pain from the punches and kicks.

Yugi hadn't yet been hurt after he had passed out, but Yami walked over to him and yet again grabbed his hair and thrust the innocent Yugi's head up. Watching the frightened gleam in his eyes dance around and scatter amongst the fear within. "Boys, let's take this one to hell!" Yami bellowed in madness.

"Yeah!" They all raved in glory and malignancy.

They then rushed over to him and knocked the sense out of him, showing no mercy, and letting his life hang on the edge of a thin string. They weren't even finished yet until they heard footsteps angrily pounding on the floor behind them. It suddenly came to a stop and the cruel bullies turned to face the intruders.

There stood before them were Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Ryou and Bakura. "Hey look, we found 'em!" Joey boomed.

"Yeah, let's go get that b***, Yami!"

"Son-of-a..." Yami whispered.

"Back away, or I will kill Yugi!" One of the bullies shouted, pulling out a knife and walking closer towards them.

An epic battle raged on and many punches and kicks were thrown. The bullying side had lost with many scars, cuts and blood being drawn all over. Screams could be heard from a mile away as many left, limping, throwing their weight on one foot due to the pain they were in. Many bones had broken and many sould were unconscious... Yami had ended up being trapped in a corner, surrounded by the animalic teens...

"Get away!" Yami screeched.

He looked over to Yugi's beaten and broken form, watching tears slide down his cheeks and fear eating away at his broken soul. Yami had realised how much he had hurt Yugi and shook his head as millions of awful thoughts filled his head before he finally fell onto his knees in front of the terrified boy. He raised his fists and watched Yugi squirm as he struck the chains, releasing him.

When Yugi was free, he fell to the ground, unable to support his own weight; Yami caught him and laid him gently on the floor below before freeing Ryou. Ryou eventually woke up and growled at Yami. Ryou was in too much pain to move, he walked over towards Yugi and stood over him as the rest walked over to him in case he attacked whilst Crimson picked up Ryou.

Yami got down onto his knee and leaned over Yugi, "Yugi I'm so sorry! Words cannot describe how sorry I am for doing this to you! Please, Yugi, please forgive me!" Yami begged. Yugi stared at him for a minute, wondering if it was a joke. But after a while he nodded slightly and instantly got pulled into an embrace by Yami who was giving him a million and one 'thank yous'

After a while, they all traipsed home, Crimson carrying Ryou and Yami carrying Yugi...

One week had passed and everything went back to normal once more, everyone happy and making sure that Yugi was completely unharmed...


	12. Chapter 12 Bullied again

One morning as Yugi was lazily walking to school, he wasn't looking where he was going as he suddenly clashed with another boy when Bakura wasn't looking. The boy was muscular and bulky. His eyes were like knives the way they threatened you with death and disaster. His hair was more in a shape of a mop; it looked like it hadn't been cut in years.

"Hey watch it, you li'l runt!" The menacing person shouted before grabbing Yugi viciously and started to punch him wildly, flailing his sinewy arms all around Yugi's delicate chest.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi cried out, but he was only caused more and more pain... Bakura could only watch as he was completely breathless as his senses had failed him. Making him unable to move.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, snapping both the bully's and Bakura's attention towards them.

"Leave him alone!" Said another.

"Shut up and let me finish my prey!"

"No!" Tea yelled.

"Yes!" The bully screeched. He once again grabbed Yugi and threw him to the ground, leaving him on the edge of consciousness.

The teacher came over and yelled at the bully, only to be surprised by the fake tears in his eyes he managed to j***.

"They were being mean to me!" The bully wailed in a pretend shock of fear.

"I don't think so!" The teacher said, "Let's go see what the principle believes since I saw you doing it! Thank you crimson for coming to get me."

"What!? He came to get you?!" The bully raged, eventually being dragged off ruthlessly by his ear as the teacher clutched onto it with one arm, nearly pulling it off!

As soon as he arrived in the Principle's office with a sore (and nearly torn off) ear, the Principle didn't even care for an explanation and just gave him a week of detention and community service. Yugi was sent the nurse's office to get cleaned up from all of the blood, cuts and bruises along his fragile body.

On the way home, Yugi was casually walked when he heard loud and booming footsteps behind him. The bully was right behind him. Pretending to not notice, Yugi steered off and started to walk faster and faster with every passing second before breaking out into a sprint. The bully copied his movements and chased after him with a fist full of vengeance and a face full of fury.

Yugi ran inside of his house only to be followed by an unwanted visitor... "Well, well, well; looks like the punk that got me into trouble!" The awful boy sneered. "I'll make you sorry for what you have done!"

He knocked Yugi over with a powerful paroxysm from his fist before brutally beating him until his Grandpa and Yami came.

"What's going on here?!" Solomon (Yugi's Grandpa) yelled.

"Yami, Grandpa... help..." Yugi whimpered before falling unconscious. The bully then dropped Yugi which made Yami rush over to him before he clashed with the ground, holding his light tightly as if he were to disappear into thin air. Blood covered all over his body, especially his delicate face.

The bully just smirked and wiped the crimson liquid onto Yami's expensive, navy-blue jacket. Yami gave him the infamous 'Death Glare' and quickly punched him directly in the face, critically; knocking him on the floor and leaving him a large bruise on the side of his rough cheek. The cruel child stormed off, out of the game shop as Yami cleaned up Yugi's cuts before lying him down in his bed - letting him sleep peacefully.

However, that was not the last time either of them would see that brutal bully...

In the morning, Yami went to check up on Yugi. Since it was a Saturday, Yami let Yugi sleep in longer, but soon left as he went out with some friends.

Yugi woke up about an hour later to find that Yami had gone out somewhere. He noticed a strange note on the desk that read:

'Yugi,

Meet me behind the Toy Stash at 10:00 AM. Me and Bakura are waiting to give you a special gift. Oh, and bring a lunch. We might be there for a while...

Yami.'

The morning sun was already shining brightly in the sky, waving off its beautiful rays of light. Yugi checked the clock, hoping that he wasn't already late. 'Damn! It's already 9:30! I'm going to be late!'

Swiftly, Yugi made a lunch and shoved it into his bag before jetting off to the Toy Stash store across the whole town. He eventually reached it and slowed down to look at his watch. Five minutes to spare. He came to a walking-stop as he unconsciously drifted behind it, noticing that Yami wasn't there...

Something seemed peculiar. Out of the shadows, he noticed a figure was coming towards him with a few other figures walking behind that one. By now, he could tell that it definitely wasn't Yami.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you remember? How insulting." The sinister boy said with all of the other boys behind him chuckling.

Yugi quickly realised that spine-chilling voice and turned around before swiftly breaking into a run! But before he could do that, he was caught by his collar and jerked backwards by a pulling force. He then held a cloth with a certain liquid substance over Yugi's mouth and nose whilst making sure he couldn't run...

Despite Yugi's will, he was knocked out by the intoxicating fumes of the cloth and dropped to the dirty concrete floor. "What're you gonna' do about it now?" The bully sneered towards the unconscious boy who laid on the floor, lifeless. "Well, tie him up!" He yelled.

"With pleasure!" The boys hissed behind the bully.

They picked up some rope they had found previously and began tightly tying his arms and legs, restraining them from any movement...

"Take him to the abandoned warehouse."

The brutal bullies obeyed their Leader's words and nodded as they carelessly picked him up and dragged him along the alleyway until they came across an old, abandoned warehouse. The glass from the windows were relentlessly smashed and the door had been violently kicked down. The wooden structure looked as if it had been set alight many times as well as a gigantic monster tearing it to pieces.

A few hours later, Yugi had regained consciousness and started to squirm around on the floor as the menacing men chuckled evilly. "I wouldn't bother if I were you." One of them said. However, Yugi refused to take the warning and he continued, leaving awful rope-burn marks along his wrists, slightly cutting himself in the process. The bully kicked him and heard a small squeak from the frail boy as he continued to struggle and squirm along the disgusting floor.

The bully only laughed with satisfaction as Yugi eventually stopped moving around, failing to break free from his prison. The boy kept squealing under the rope which was kept in place in his mouth to prevent him from making a noise. The bully ripped off the rope and allowed Yugi to speak.

"Please... I-I-I'm so hungry..." Yugi weakly whispered.

"Get used to it, punk!" The bully replied, laughing.

"P-Please.. I think I'm going to faint... I haven't eaten in three days..."

"Fine! *Grymhet, get this boy some food!"

One of the bullies named Grymhet rushed over towards the leader before taking a bow in front of him. He had a scar upon his face that laid alongside his determined smirk. The scar stretched up from his smirk next to his left eye that held ferocity. Grymhet held a half-bitten sandwich in front of the boy and teased him slightly before shoving it into Yugi's mouth. He pushed Yugi onto the floor from his uncomfortable position and left him squirming around again before leaving.

*Grymhet = Cruelty, Ferocity.


End file.
